Forsaken to Power
by bonnie01
Summary: Harry is fed up with his life at the Dursley's and wants revenge, To help him a loving family comes to help, Not good at summaries. Creature fic, slash, Dumbasadoor/Weasley some bashing others.
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken to power.

Chapter One: Are You GOD?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I do own my own fantasies and that alike of the characters

Summary: Harry is fed up with his like at the Dursley's and wants revenge, To help him a loving family comes to help, Not good at summaries. Creature fic, slash, Dumbasadoor/Weasley (some) bashing others.

Pairings: Not sure yet I do know it will probably be a slash though, tell me who you want and I can see

I hate them I hate them so much. My parents for dyeing, my guardians for hating me, the people who left me here, **THEY WILL PAY**

My 11th birthday is in a week but I don't think I will last that long. I hate it here "freak' that's what they call me. I'm packing my stuff up which included some small trinkets I have collect from neighbors as gifts that I hid away, can't have them finding my gifts, and leaving. Eleven years I have been beaten, yelled at. I see the way they look at me eyes filled with hatred and pure disgust. The worse is my uncle he starts looking at me differently it's scary and I don't like it.

I know I need to leave but I have nowhere to go, no money and no one to help me. I sneak out to the library every time I can but the world seems so large and it doesn't seem like I could get anywhere but I will try soon

When I'm thinking at night I think of a place I could go a place of safety a place of beauty and a place of power. Here I will be loved not beaten and bruised

"BOY" I can imagine his face write now, what have I done wrong.

_breakfast_

"Sorry uncle Vernon I will make it now"

"You think you can get of that easily my poor Dudders would have starved if Petunia didn't make his breakfast and a growing boy needs his 4 meals a dad", he started yelling in my face pure anger and something else. I feel the fist before I saw it, on the side of my face my jaw hurts, its broken I can feel the difference now days, he keeps hitting me, I feel each blow, the blood seeping through my clothes. I just want to get away, leave this place, to a place of gardens and sunshine with people and nice things

POP

My body feels like it has been hit by a bus. I look up and it feels like a dream. There is a white house, it's huge with windows and this big door, a footpath to a gate with flowers and pretty butterflies all around. The grass is so green and it smells nice to.

The door to the house starts opening and a man with blond hair and a blue dressing gown comes out and another man with black hair and black dressing gown. They're coming towards me holding sticks,

_I must be in heaven_

I smile at them and wave my body aches all over and the pain making my legs shake from where I have landed.

"Who are you boy and what are you doing on my property", the blond one said with anger,

_Just like my uncle god must not like freaks like me_.

"I was…. _Breath_…..my….._gasps_…..beaten…..help" the last of my words came out as a whisper, the blackness closed around me.

Sorry the chapter was short I got this idea and had to write it but it's really late so I wrote a small one I promise it will be bigger next time


	2. Softness, Warmth and safe

Forsaken To Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but still holding out on owning harry potter ;)

Thanks for all the story alerts and the review, it brings a smile to my face knowing people like my story

Chapter 2 - Softness, warmth, safe.

As the blackness starts to fade, I relies I'm in a soft bed, to soft to be mine, where am I, my body starts to shake, then I remember the beautiful man, god, no not god he said he wasn't god. Is it safe for me here I feel safe and warm.

I slowly open my eyes, I look around the room the first thing I notice was I could see, clear then when I'm wearing glasses, I feel my face and there is nothing I can see, it's beautiful. A throat clears next to me I turn to him, it's the blond man from last night he is pretty, I can tell he is older in his 30's maybe, he is wearing a green robe, I can feel power from him it's nice I must get close to this man I must.

"as much as it is for you to stare at me I must say you look much better then you did when you first showed up, as you have noticed we fixed your eyesight as well as your injures quite a few if you ask me. Tell me child do you know where you are?" He was watching me with a stern look I notice he is holding the stick in his left hand inside his pocket.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know where I am one minute I was…but then I was here". I can't tell him about my.. **no them,** I can't if he found out I would get it worse like the time I told my 3rd grade teacher, I couldn't walk for two weeks and was pulled out of school.

"Who did this to you boy?" I flinched at the word boy, was this man going to hit me like Vernon, he was angry, my eyes started to tear over I tried to stop them but I can't uncle Vernon is going to hurt me again, he is going to hit me like before, my body shakes.

Lucius POV

The boy was shaking and mumbling no Uncle I'm sorry, I am good boy, didn't mean to. How could someone terrify this little boy so much?

"it's okay child, I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry stop crying your safe here", I held him close to my smoothing his hair down and let him cry he stopped shaking and the tears where slowing up, this boy will be safe nothing will hurt him ever again, his breathing deepened and evened out, he was asleep. I put him back in bed and covered him over; I need a drink a strong one.

As I sit in my study with my fire whiskey I think of what happened when we found him, he was bloody and his clothes all torn. We healed him 4 broken rips, fractured skull, bruised arms and legs, broken foot and a punctured lung. He was never to leave this small undernourished boy has been through so much, tomorrow I will see what I can do to make him safe. So powerful but so weak I may need to talk to Severus and see what we can do.

I hear the floo flair Severus walks out of the floo in a flourish of robes. "Lucius I know who the boy is, Dumbledore just had an order meeting the ward have fallen around Potter muggle family's home, when the order got there Dumbledore sent them to look for him but I stayed. That muggle was getting paid to beat him for years, Dumbledore saying things like couldn't even do a job I paid you for and how did he escape in that condition. I'm sorry Lucius but I can't allow Dumbledore to ever find Potter no Harry again. Ever I'm going to blood adopt him when he wakes up if he lets me I will not allow a child to grow up like that and I leaving the order how dare Dumbledore do something like that. I..I.. I need a drink"

Please review it helps me a lot to know what you think and if you have suggestions, so far people like the Harry/Draco slash so tell me who you harry to be with


	3. House Elf?

Chapter 3 House Elf?

Hey guy's thanks for all the story alerts and those who review it make me happy. This chapter I am changing the POV just a bit tell me what you think. It's going to time jump so hang in there, and I'm still undecided who will be with Harry so tell me what you think, and thank you for those who have it's been put down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but dreams

Harry woke up groggily, scared confused but remembered where he was. He realized this home had beautiful people in it as both men were beautiful. JUST LIKE HIS DREAM

Harry thought back to before he fell asleep, the blonde man was yelling and angry at him, harry checked himself and found he was without both bruises and pain, surly they would hurt me, a freak, and freaks like me shouldn't be bad. Then again freaks don't deserve a bed this soft or pillows, maybe they are going to kill me, but I don't want to die.

POP

A house elf appeared in front of the bed carrying a tray of food. Harry was scared but them he remembered the sound it was the same sound he heard before he was outside this house, did this mean they were the same? Was he related to this creature?

'Dobby be bring masters guest his dinner', dinner harry though, they were feeding him, maybe they where feeding him so he had the strength to move so he could clean, and cook.

'Dobby goes and tells master his guest is awake'. Get master NO, I don't want to do the cleaning and cooking, I don't want to be beaten anymore. Harry stuck in thoughts realized the small creature had disappeared so he did what he could he pulled the sheet back, put his feet on the ground and ran.

As he ran down the corridor and hallways he thought he saw moving pictures so he ran faster, the house around him started becoming a blur so he ran faster, his body protesting with pain but he ran, it felt like forever till he found a door, it was a large door like the one in the bedroom. He pushed the door open with all his might.

Lucius looked up from his work as Dobby appeared

'Master the young guest has awakened I went to check on him if he ate his food but he was gone, master, Dobby sorry master he will except punishment please punish Dobby'. Drowning out the elf Lucius stood and looked out the window

'Check the manor and the grounds for him he isn't in a shape to move, put him in bed when you find him'.

The elf left and Lucius sat in his chair in the study. Just as he was about to take a drink of his wine, the door banged open by sheer force, Lucius thinking it was Severus sneered in did and looked upon his unwanted guest, But the sneer vanished, there at his door was Harry, power radiating off his body, his fragile body looks like it had seen better. He was wearing one of Draco's old nighties. You could tell harry was malnourished and sore. The boy's wild eyes looked at him tears rolling down his face. Lucius has never seen a child so tortured and it hurt his soul think about what this small boy has been through.


End file.
